Lullaby
by Boogaleaf
Summary: Kai is woken up in the middle of the night, and Tyson goes to listen to him sing. They spend some time just being with their little girl. This story is shounen-ai, or slash. TysonxKai pairing. One-shot. Cutsie, in my opinion. Fluff No other warnings, so it's not rated above a K , and that's only for a mature theme.


Okay, I know this isn't chapter ten, but I've had an idea like this rolling around in my head for a while now. And, lucky me, Mr. Shuffle just happened to find a song I thought was perfect for this.

This is just a one shot, but I hope you think it's cute, at the very least. I wrote this, probably, in the span of half an hour, so it's a little rushed, and may have some long, drawn out parts that really don't need to be there, or some repetition, but I kind of like it. xD

Anyway, this -is- kind of a song fiction, but not really. There's only the lyrics of a song used in the story, not going along with the story, like most do.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade, or any of the characters. I DO own Claire, though, she is an OC. I DO NOT own the song **Birds **by **Neil Young**.

* * *

Kai sighed as he stumbled through the dark hallway, making his way to the room three doors down from his bedroom. He walked in and flipped on the light, making his way over to the crib, where the crying infant was rolling around, struggling to get free of her blanket.

Kai removed the obnoxious piece of yellow cloth, and carefully picked up the little girl. He held her in his arms and bounced around a little, trying his best to get her to calm down. When she refused to do so, he carried the fussy baby downstairs and into the laundry room. Oddly enough, Kai had found that, if he ran the dryer, and set the baby on top, the motion and heat would give her reason to calm down, even if just a little.

He started the dryer and gently set the infant down on it, making sure to keep her supported, but also made sure he wouldn't interfere with the vibrations. Soon enough, the baby stopped screaming, and Kai's ears stopped ringing. He kept her up there for another minute to make sure it wasn't just temporary, before stopping the machine, and picking her up carefully once again. They made their way back upstairs, and into the baby's room. Kai walked her around in circles for a while, and started singing her a lullaby.

"Lover, there will be another one who'll hover over you beneath the sun. Tomorrow, see the things that never come today."

The baby calmed down even more, listening intently to Kai's voice. Kai was tired enough, and preoccupied with singing to the little one, that he didn't hear the footsteps come up to the door. The door creaked open quietly, just enough for the person on the other side to be able to watch Kai and the baby.

"When you see me fly away without you, shadow on the things you know. Feathers fall around you, and show you the way to go. It's over, it's over."

Finally, the person behind the door pushed it all the way open, and quietly came into the room, so as not to startle the little girl. Kai noticed the new presence, and happily turned towards the open arms. Kai and the newcomer sang in unison to the baby.

"Nestled in your wings, my little one, this special morning brings another sun. Tomorrow, see the things that never come today."

Tyson wrapped his arms tighter around his husband, pulling both Kai and their baby girl closer. He rocked them back and forth, hoping the soothing motion would put the little one to sleep. Of course, he didn't expect Kai to close his eyes sleepily, as well. Tyson had to compensate, and take over for his lover's lack of movement and direction. Sleepily, Kai helped him finish the song.

"When you see me fly away without you, shadow on the things you know. Feathers fall around you, and show you the way to go. It's over, it's over."

Tyson took the baby from Kai's overtired arms, kissing her forehead gently, and laying her back in her crib, kissing her nose, and pulling up the blanket to her chest. Kai came over to the side of the crib, and Tyson wrapped one arm around his waist. Kai laid his head on Tyson's shoulder and curled into his side.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Tyson whispered softly into Kai's hair. Kai made an affirmative sound, and Tyson chuckled a bit. "Come on, love, let's get you back to bed, okay?"

"M'kay," Kai replied sleepily, breaking away from Tyson's embrace long enough to kiss his daughter on the forehead before stepping back into the ring of his husband's arms. On their way out, they switched off the light, and stood in the doorway for a few moments. They watched as the mobile above the crib spun around slowly, and the nightlight plugged into the outlet in the corner made stars travel around the walls of the room.

They loved moments like this. When they actually felt like parents, watching cautiously over their precious little daughter. It was moments like this, that the happy couple wished the baby would never grow up. That she would stay their needy little girl forever.

But they knew better than that. They knew what the future foretold, and when that time came, they hoped they would be ready for it. They already knew they would never give her up. They knew that they would never abandon her, but they would try as hard as they could to let her lead her own life. But that was in the future. Right now, they were both content, watching from the shadows as their little girl shown in the light.

They lover so very much, and they knew their life, as well as their relationship wouldn't be the same, or as strong as it was, if it weren't for their little jewel. Their daughter was their glue. She was the centerpiece that kept everything from falling apart. If they could have the chance to relive that day, they wouldn't change a thing. They wouldn't pick a different baby to adopt, and they wouldn't change their minds about adoption in the first place.

"We love you, Claire." Kai whispered to the sleeping baby.

"You don't know just how lucky you are, little one; to have such a wonderful mother." Tyson added. Kai rolled his eyes, but decided to just let that one go. Tyson turned them around, and they headed back down the hallway to their own room, content in feeling that their daughter was safe and calm for the night.

Before they fell asleep, Tyson enfolded Kai in his arms once more, kissing the top of his head, like he had Claire's.

"That girl may have wrapped herself around my finger, and have me wrapped around hers, but you, my precious, will forever be the love of my life."

Kai could only snuggle deeper into Tyson's arms, content with his lover's words of affection. He kissed Tyson's chin before burying his head under that chin and closing his eyes. Tyson chuckled, pulled Kai in tighter, and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
